Hate Love
by sweeturday
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah cinta remaja di masa sekolah yang melibatkan perasaan benci juga cinta. [Mark x Jeno, MarkNo]
1. 1

"Ayolah, Chan~ Datang pagi untuk hari ini saja ya ya ya," pinta Jeno kepada Haechan melalui ponselnya.

Dari sana terdengar suara Haechan mendengus.

" _Tidak mau. Aku itu sudah murid kelas 11 sekarang. Lagipula bukankah kita masuk pukul 8 pagi? Kau itu niat sekali sih sekolah, sampai ingin datang pukul 6 pagi_ ," gerutu Haechan.

Jeno merajuk, tanpa sadar memajukan bibir bawahnya kesal. "Chan iih~."

" _Sialan Jen. Suaramu itu menggelikan tahu_."

"Memang dasar kau itu, Chan. Masih sempat-sempatnya menghinaku disaat serius seperti ini."

Haechan berdecih. " _Serius pantatmu. Sudahlah aku mau tidur lagi. Dadah."_

Klik.

Sambungan telepon diputuskan secara sepihak. Membuat Jeno yang masih ingin berbicara terpaksa mengatupkan bibirnya kembali.

Memang dasar si Haechan itu. Tidak bisa mengerti sahabatnya sekali sih.

Padahalkan alasan Jeno ingin datang pagi karena ingin bertemu kak Jaehyun yang tampan itu.

Aih, Haechan memang tidak mengerti dirinya sih.

Siapa sih yang tidak suka dengan kak Jaehyun, si ketua OSIS yang tampan itu? Yang jago basket dan memiliki lesung pipi manis.

Ya, jawabannya Haechan.

Haechan itu aneh. Lebih suka yang lembek macam kak Winwin dibanding yang seksi macam kak Jaehyun.

Tuh kan malah jadi berbicara tentang Haechan. Makin banyaklah pahala anak itu karena kita bicarakan, padahal kerjanya hanya buat dosa terus, duh.

Kembali ke Jeno saat ini.

Dengan semangat yang berkobar Jeno mengambil tas ransel hitamnya sebelum akhirnya keluar dari kamar.

" _Eomma_ , aku berangkat sekolah ya~," ucap Jeno senang.

 _Eomma_ Jeno yang sedang menyusun sarapan hanya menatap Jeno bingung.

"Lho Jen, kamu kan masuk jam 8. Rajin sekali ingin masuk sekolah," ujar _eomma._

Jeno meringis pelan. Tak ibunya tak Haechan sama saja ternyata.

"Sudah ada teman-temanku kok di sekolah, jadi pasti ramai," jawab Jeno sekenanya seraya mengisi botol minum dengan air.

 _Eomma_ Jeno berteriak meminta Jeno untuk menunggu sebentar karena bekal untuknya belum jadi.

"Tidak usah, _eomma._ Aku jajan saja nanti. _Bye_ , _eomma._ Aku menyayangimu." Jeno mengecup pipi ibunya pelan lalu pergi keluar rumah.

 **Hate Love**

Jeno merengangkan tubuhnya. Bus pagi ini cukup ramai karena banyak anak baru yang bersekolah pagi hari. Adik kelasnya tentunya.

Kantin sekolah adalah tujuan utama Jeno sekarang. Sebenarnya ia juga tidak yakin jika sudah ada temannya yang datang. Mana ada murid yang mau datang ke sekolah 2 jam lebih awal?

"Oi, Jaem."

Wah, baguslah Jaemin sudah datang. Berarti Jeno tidak sendirian dong.

Jaemin menoleh. "Widih, Jen. Rajin amat datang jam segini. Anggota OSIS saja banyak yang belum datang."

Namanya Na Jaemin. Anggota OSIS yang katanya mendapat tugas untuk mengatur berjalannya MOS nanti.

Jeno hanya tertawa. "Mau ketemu kak Jaehyun hehe," jawab Jeno malu-malu.

Mendengar itu Jaemin menjadi melamun, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Aku rasa tadi aku mendengar bahwa kak Jaehyun sedang membicarakanmu hmm... tapi aku tidak mendengarnya terlalu jelas," ujar Jaemin kemudian.

Jeno menunduk malu. Apakah kakak kelasnya itu masih menyukai dirinya seperti saat ia kelas 10 dulu?

Melihat Jeno yang terus menunduk, Jaemin pun menepuk bahu Jeno pelan.

"Mungkin dia masih memiliki perasaan untukmu. Tapi ada baiknya jika kau menghapus perasaanmu, karena ku dengar ia sudah punya kekasih."

Jeno hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia juga masih tidak yakin dengan perasaannya.

 **Hate Love**

"Sudah jam setengah delapan. Harusnya Haechan sudah datang," ucap Jeno seraya melirik ponsel ditangan kanannya.

Tengok kanan, tengok kiri, tengok kanan, tengok kiri.

Jeno benar-benar tampak seperti anak hilang sekarang.

"JENOO!"

Ah, suara nyaring itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Haechan. Jeno menarik tangan Haechan, memaksanya untuk segera berjalan ke kelas.

"Kita sekelas lagi," ujar Jeno.

"Memangnya kita di kelas mana?" tanya Haechan.

Jeno mengerutkan dahinya. "Sebentar. Kelas berapa ya? Aku lupa-eh kita di kelas 11-5. Iya, kelas 11-5," jawab Jeno.

Bruk!

Tubuh Jeno menabrak seorang pemuda dengan tidak sengaja. Pemuda itu hanya menatap Jeno sinis lalu pergi meninggalkan Jeno dan Haechan yang menatap pemuda itu bingung.

"Aku sudah minta maaf, tapi kenapa ia melihatku sinis sekali?" Jeno menatap Haechan yang hanya dibalas dengan tatapan tak peduli darinya.

Haechan merangkul bahu Jeno, mengajak sahabatnya itu untuk segera pergi ke kelas. "Sudah biarkan saja orang itu."

Keadaan kelas saat ini lumayan ramai saat Jeno dan Haechan sampai. Sepertinya sebagian besar murid-murid di kelas ini sudah mengenal satu sama lain sehingga mereka tidak terlalu canggung.

Haechan dan Jeno mengambil tempat duduk tepat di depan papan tulis, karena memang hanya bangku itu yang tersisa. Sebenarnya masih ada dua bangku kosong di kelas itu, tetapi sudah ada tas yang mengisi bangku itu.

Tuk tuk tuk...

Murid-murid yang semula berdiri segera duduk ke tempat masing-masing, menyisakan dua bangku kosong di pojok kelas.

"Selamat pagi, Pak Sehun."

Jeno yang sedang mengucap salam untuk pak Sehun menolehkan wajahnya ke pintu kelas. Di sana ada pemuda yang tadi ia tabrak dan pemuda yang tidak ia kenal.

"Permisi, Pak," ucap mereka. Pak Sehun hanya mengangguk membiarkan kedua pemuda itu duduk.

Kegiatan sekolah hari ini hanya diisi dengan perkenalan dan pemilihan ketua kelas.

Entah perasaan Jeno saja, tapi ia rasa Murk--nama pemuda yang ia tabrak tadi--selalu menatapnya sinis.

Eh, namanya Murk kan? Atau Mork?

Ah sudahlah tidak penting.

"Murk, bisakah kau minggir sebentar. Aku ingin menulis susunan kelas," ucap Jeno kepada Mark yang sedang berdiri di depan papan tulis.

Haechan yang sedang duduk di samping Jeno hanya meringis lalu berbisik pelan, "Namanya Mark, Jen."

Jeno mengangguk. "Ya, maksudku Mork, bisakah kau minggir sebentar saja?"

Mark yang mendengar itu hanya menatap Jeno sinis lalu pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"Namaku itu Mark, bodoh."

Jeno yang mendengar ucapan Mark hanya bisa bersabar walaupun hatinya sudah panas.

"Sialan sekali si Murk itu. Aku kan memintanya baik-baik, kenapa dia sinis begitu sih?! Dasar menyebalkan!"

Haechan lagi-lagi meringis, dalam hatinya ia membatin, " _Namanya Mark astaga!"_

 **Hate Love**

"Dasar jelek!"

Jeno membulatkan matanya.

Si Murk itu memanggilnya jelek begitu?! Siapa lagi yang ada di dekat Murk selain dirinya, Jeno?

Walaupun batin Jeno sudah mencak-mencak ingin mengatai Murk balik, tapi ia sadar diri.

Murk itu baru mengenalnya tadi, mana mungkin pemuda Lee itu langsung membencinya benar?

Jadi dengan santai Jeno mendelik. "Apa maumu?!"

Murk hanya tertawa tidak jelas sebelum akhirnya menyeringai sinis.

"Tidak apa-apa, jelek. Hanya merasa bingung kenapa ada manusia sejelek dirimu."

Jeno menggeram kesal. Baru pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang menghina dirinya walaupun mereka baru mengenal. Wah, si Murk memang sudah gila!

"Oh ya? Kalau aku jelek, kau apa? Buruk rupa?"

Mark terdiam. Keduanya saling menatap sengit. Mark tanpa sadar berdecih lalu melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Jeno.

Melihat Mark sudah tidak ada dari pandangannya, Jeno mengelus dadanya pelan lalu mengambil napas dan menghembuskannya keras.

" _Eomma,_ aku takut."

 **Hate Lov** **e**

Mark menggeram kesal. Ia benci Jeno, sungguh.

Melihat wajah sok imut itu rasanya benar-benar membuat Mark ingin menghajarnya, tapi ia cukup sadar diri untuk tidak membuat keributan di sekolah.

Dan Mark sungguh tidak suka saat pemuda Lee itu membalas menatapnya sengit.

Mark benci Jeno. Titik.

Dan Mark dengan sungguh-sungguh berharap agar pemuda bernama Lee Jeno itu dihanguskan dari muka bumi ini.

 **Hate Love**

 ** _author notee:_**

haiii~ i'm backkk

maaf kalau chapter pertamanya pendek, aku lagi bingung mau nulis apa hehe. untuk chapter selanjutnya aku usahakan supaya lebih panjang

danke


	2. 2

"Benci benci benci! Aku benci Murk sialan itu! Huwaa!"

Tanpa diketahui oleh Jeno, Haechan yang berada di tempat yang jauh darinya hanya bisa menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya saat mendengar suara rengekan Jeno.

" _Berhenti merengek seperti itu! Astaga telingaku mau pengang rasanya_."

Jeno mendelik. "Kau tidak membelaku, Chan huh?!"

Di ujung sana Haechan berjingkat kaget. Suara Jeno yang sedang kesal benar-benar terdengar nyaring ckck.

Haechan menggeleng namun sesudahnya ia sadar bahwa Jeno tidak mungkin melihatnya. " _Tidak, tentu saja aku membelamu_."

Tubuh Jeno ia hempaskan ke kasur besar di tengah kamar. Menatap langit-langit seraya bergumam pelan.

"Apa salahku sih?"

" _Halo?_ _Jeno, kau bicara apa?_ "

Jeno tersadar lalu kembali mendekatkan ponsel ke telinganya. "Bukan apa-apa, Chan hehe. Sudah ya aku mengantuk, _bye_."

Tut.

Sambungan telepon dimatikan, menyisakan Jeno yang melamun sendirian di kamar bernuansa biru dongker itu.

"Rasanya aku familiar dengan wajahmu Mork," gumamnya.

Jeno menggulingkan tubuhnya ke kiri dan ke kanan berusaha mengingat wajah familiar Mark.

"Aku sering melihat wajah si sialan itu, tapi di mana?! Eh pernah tidak sih? Mukanya itu kan pasaran, banyak berkeliaran di sekitar Hongdae," lanjut Jeno.

Jeno melamun, memikirkan wajah Mark yang sepertinya sering ia lihat. Hingga semenit kemudian pemuda Lee itu menepuk dahinya keras.

"Lee Jeno bodoh, untuk apa memikirkan pria itu! Kisah cintamu dengan kak Jaehyun saja belum beres."

Kaki Jeno berjalan mendekati meja belajar kecil di sudut kamar. Mengambil sebuah buku dari laci dan membuka satu per satu halaman buku dengan perlahan.

Tiga detik kemudian Jeno mulai menampilkan sebuah senyuman. Matanya menghilang menampilkan dua buah _eyes smile_ indah. Ditatapnya selembar kertas lusuh di tangannya. Kertas yang sudah diremas-remas oleh penulisnya.

 _Untuk Lee Jeno_ _kelas 7-3_

 _Semua itu berawal dari kejadian tak disengaja yang dilakukan olehmu._

 _Saat itu tanpa sadar kau menepuk punggungku dengan botol air mineral, membuatku menoleh kepadamu dan kau hanya menatapku bingung. Hingga akhirnya kau sadar bahwa dirimu sudah memukulku dan segera meminta maaf kepadaku._

 _Sejak saat itu jantungku berdebar keras saat melihatmu. Senyumanmu membuat rasa gundahku luntur. Dan tawamu mengisi setiap relung hatiku._

 _Aku bukan tipe pria romantis. Karena itu aku hanya bisa menuliskan perasaanku di selembar kertas ini._

 _Jadi..._

 _m_ _aukah kau pergi kencan denganku?_

 _Dari Jung Jaehyun kelas 8-3._

Senyum Jeno semakin melebar namun tak berapa lama senyum itu memudar, digantikan dengan seulas senyum miris.

"Jaehyun _hyung_ , aku masih menyukaimu seperti saat kita SMP dulu. Tapi sepertinya hatimu sudah diisi dengan orang lain yang lebih baik dariku." Jeno tersenyum kecut.

Tanpa Jeno sadari setetes air mata mulai turun membentuk aliran sungai kecil.

"Jaehyun _hyung_ melupakanku, dan sekarang aku punya musuh. Astaga mirisnya hidupmu ini, Jen."

 **Hate Love**

Pagi hari yang mendung namun tak semendung hati Jeno. Saat terbangun tadi matanya memerah juga sembab akibat menangis semalam.

Jeno menatap pantulan wajahnya di kaca kamar mandi. Ia mendengus lalu menyentuh matanya yang terlihat bengkak.

"Jelek, padahal sudah aku kompres dengan air dingin daritadi." Jeno berdecak.

Jeno mendatangi ruang makan lalu mengambil bekal yang sudah ibunya buatkan.

"Jeno, ini-ASTAGA?! ADA APA DENGAN MATAMU, JEN?!" teriak _eomma_ Jeno panik walaupun tangannya tetap tak lupa untuk meletakkan susu coklat untuk Jeno.

Tuh kan, pasti _eomma_ akan panik berlebihan. Jeno kan jadi tidak enak.

Jeno menggeleng lalu meminum susu yang _eomma_ -nya berikan. Jeno mengusap wajahnya berharap agar matanya yang bengkak segera membaik.

"Kemarin aku menangis karena kucing milik Haechan mati."

Bohong. Sejak kapan Haechan punya kucing. Yang ada kucingnya kabur duluan saat melihat Haechan.

 _Eomma_ Jeno mengangguk percaya. Dalam hati Jeno meminta maaf karena sudah membohongi ibunya yang perhatian kepadanya.

Mau bagaimana lagi Jeno belum berani cerita kalau sebenarnya ia menangis karena kak Jaehyun yang melupakannya. Jangan sampai kak Jaehyun dibentak _eomma-_ nya karena dikira sudah menyakiti Jeno. Karena _eomma_ Jeno merupakan tipikal ibu yang _senggol sedikit bacok_. Maka jangan cari masalah dengan Jeno kalau tidak ingin dibentak, dimarahi, dan dipelototi _eomma_ Jeno.

"Ya sudah, aku berangkat dulu." Jeno mengecup pipi _eomma_ -nya lalu berjalan keluar.

Jeno berjalan menuju halte bus terdekat. Ia duduk diam menunggu bus jurusan sekolahnya. Tidak sampai lima belas menit bus tujuannya sudah sampai. Jeno segera masuk dan duduk di kursi dekat jendela, menyisakan satu kursi kosong untuk siapapun yang ingin duduk.

"Sebentar!"

Bus yang hampir berjalan segera berhenti saat supir bus mendengar teriakan seseorang. Jeno menatap ke luar tak peduli, mengabaikan umpatan dari penumpang lainnya yang sebal karena teriakan orang itu.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku," ucap orang itu. Jeno masih tidak peduli walaupun batinnya merasa tak asing dengan suara itu. _Seperti suara seseorang_ , batin Jeno. Tetapi Jeno mengesampingkan suara hatinya dan lebih memiih untuk mementingkan lamunannya di pagi hari.

Seseorang menepuk bahunya pelan. Jeno tersentak dari kegiatan melamunnya, menolehkan kepala pada orang yang menganggu aktivitasnya.

"Mork?!"

Jeno menatap Mark kaget sementara Mark hanya tersenyum. "Boleh aku duduk sini? Semua kursi sudah penuh," tanya Mark sembari menatap sekeliling bus.

Jeno mengangguk. Entah karena takut dihina lagi atau memang tidak ingin berada di dekat Mark, Jeno segera menggeser tubuhnya hingga kepalanya menyentuh jendela dan meletakkan tas ranselnya di tengah-tengah dirinya dan Mark.

Keduanya diam, membiarkan detik menit berlalu sia-sia. Mark berdeham, matanya melirik Jeno yang diam saja.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau bus jurusan kita sama." Mark membuka percakapan. Matanya bergerak liar, menatap apapun selain Jeno.

Dengan terpaksa Jeno tersenyum. Mungkin sebelum sampai di bus Mark terbentur sesuatu hingga tiba-tiba menjadi ramah begitu. Walaupun enggan tetapi Jeno diajarkan _eomma_ -nya untuk bersikap baik dan sopan. Jadi mau tak mau ia harus menjawab ucapan Mark-walaupun ia malas.

"Ah, iya," jawab Jeno singkat.

Keadaan kembali hening. Perasaan Jeno saja atau entah kenapa perjalanan ke sekolah hari ini terasa begitu lama?! Ah sial, kalau tahu ia akan bertemu-dan duduk bersama-Mark lebih baik ia berangkat bersama Haechan saja, yang biasanya datang lima menit sebelum bel masuk.

"Memangnya rumahmu di mana?"

Jeno mengutuk bibirnya yang seenak jidat bertanya kepada Mark. Tuhan, semoga Mark tidak bersikap ketus dan menghinanya selama hari ini. Diam-diam Jeno melirik Mark yang sedang tersenyum tipis.

Mark menatap Jeno yang membuat si objek tatapan menatap balik.

"Kau tahu Perumahan Gong?" tanya Mark.

Jeno mengangguk. "Tahu tahu, rumahku dekat situ. Bukan di dalam perumahannya sih. Pokoknya rumahku di dekat rumah sakit yang ada di dekat Perumahan Gong," jawab Jeno.

"Rumahku itu ada di... aduh bagaimana menjelaskannya ya? Tahu putaran di dekat minimarket Hong? Nah setelah itu ada tanjakan, lurus sedikit lalu belok kanan maka kau akan ketemu rumahku," jelas Mark panjang lebar.

Jeno menatap Mark antusias. Setahu Jeno, perumahan Gong itu rumahnya besar-besar. _Pasti rumah si Mork juga besar,_ pikir Jeno.

"Pasti rumahmu besar ya, Mork?" tanya Jeno.

Mark menggeleng keras. "Tidak, rumahku biasa-biasa saja dibanding rumah-rumah yang lain. Kadang-kadang aku malu kalau melihat rumah-rumah di sampingku. Rumahku sepertinya kecil sekali. Ah omong-omong namaku Mark bukan Mork ataupun Murk, Jeno." Mark terkekeh.

"Maafkan aku. Namamu susah," cicit Jeno. Ia menunduk malu. Aduh, ia pasti terlihat bodoh sekali di depan Mark.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja lucu mendengarmu salah terus sejak kemarin," kekeh Mark.

Jeno hanya meringis menahan malu sementara Mark tetap berbicara tentang berbagai macam hal.

Mark menepuk paha Jeno saat mengetahui mereka sudah tiba di halte dekat sekolah. "Kita sudah sampai."

Jeno segera tersadar lalu berjalan mengikuti Mark yang akan membayar ongkos bus.

"Aku yang bayar. Dua orang, Paman," ucap Mark seraya mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang kepada supir bus.

Jeno mengedip-ngedipkan matanya bingung. Wah benar-benar, jangan-jangan Mark mengalami amnesia sesaat. Bagaimana bisa ia jadi sebaik ini pada Jeno? Padahal kemarin ia dihina habis-habisan.

Mark dan Jeno berjalan beriringan dari halte. Keduanya diam. Jeno masih bingung dengan tingkah laku Mark yang berbeda, walaupun tak bisa dipungkiri ia juga senang dengan sikap Mark saat ini.

"Kau langsung ke kelas?" tanya Jeno saat mereka berada di dekat tangga.

Mark menatap Jeno sekilas lalu menggeleng sembari tersenyum tipis. "Tidak, aku ingin ke kantin dulu."

Jeno mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah, kalau begitu... aku duluan." Jeno tersenyum sebelum melambaikan tangan pada Mark lalu berjalan menuju kelas.

Kedua berjalan terpisah, tanpa menyadari tatapan sepasang mata dari kejauhan.

"Sial."

 **Hate Love**

Jeno menatap bingung murid-murid kelasnya yang sedang berkumpul di belakang kelas, menatap selembar kertas yang tertempel di mading.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jeno sembari meletakkan tasnya di kursi kepada Siyeon yang sedang memainkan ponsel.

"Oh itu ada pengumuman dari Pak Sehun tentang teman sebangku selama satu semester ke depan," jawab Siyeon. Jeno mengangguk mengerti lalu mengucapkan terima kasih.

Jeno pun berjalan menuju belakang kelas. Masih ramai. Karena itu Jeno terpaksa menjinjitkan kakinya agar dapat melihat isi pengumuman itu. Matanya memicing saat menangkap namanya tertera dikertas itu.

"Astaga, dari sekian banyak murid di kelas kenapa aku harus duduk dengan Mark?" Jeno menghela napas pasrah.

Detik kemudian Jeno menghela napas lega. "Terima kasih, Tuhan. Setidaknya di belakangku Haechan," ujar Jeno senang.

Jeno kembali mengambil tasnya lalu meletakkannya di tempat duduk terbarunya. Sebenarnya ia tidak suka dengan posisi tempat duduknya sekarang. Habisnya ia dapat tempat duduk di samping pintu, paling depan pula. Jeno itukan sering tertidur saat pelajaran. Kalau begini caranya ia tidak bisa tidur dong. Memang duduk di depan itu adalah posisi laknat. Jeno jadi sebal sendiri.

Sambil menunggu kedatangan Haechan, Jeno memainkan ponselnya walaupun diselingi dengan mengobrol dengan Jaemin yang sekarang sudah pergi entah ke mana. Karena Jeno duduk tepat di samping pintu maka Jeno bisa mengetahui siapa saja yang datang. Dan sialnya Jeno menengok ke luar tepat saat Mark datang.

"A-ah hai Mark," sapa Jeno canggung. Mark tersenyum tipis, terlalu tipis malah hingga Jeno tidak yakin Mark merespon sapaannya atau tidak.

Mark bersiap untuk jalan ke tempat teman-temannya berkumpul. Ada Kangmin, Chanhee, dan Sanha. Jeno segera menahannya. Mark menaikkan alisnya menatap tangan Jeno yang menggengam pergelangan tangannya. Jeno segera melepas genggamannya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu kalau kau duduk sebangku denganku," ujar Jeno dengan tangan yang mengusap tengkuk tak nyaman.

Mark hanya diam, tidak membalas ucapan Jeno. Dengan wajah datar Mark meletakkan tasnya di kursi samping Jeno lalu segera pergi ke tempat teman-temannya berkumpul.

"Mengapa ia datar sekali?" Jeno bergumam bingung.

 **Hate Love**

Mark berjalan menuju kursi tempat teman-temannya berkumpul. Wajahnya yang semula datar mulai menampilkan sebuah senyum. Senyum mengejek.

" _Hey man_ , kau duduk dengan Jeno. Awas nanti ada yang cemburu."

Mark menyeringai. "Sial, aku sebenarnya malas duduk dengannya."

Mendengar itu Kangmin memukul bahu Mark kasar. "Malas atau malas?" ejeknya.

Mark berdecih. "Kau tahu tadi aku bertemu dengannya di bus dan sialnya lagi aku terpaksa duduk dengannya karena semua kursi sudah diisi," ucapnya.

Ketiga temannya-Kangmin, Chanhee, dan Sanha-menatap Mark kaget.

"Gila bung! Kalau Lucas tahu sudah babak belur dirimu," ucap Sanha.

Mark mengangkat kedua bahunya malas. Mengambil pensil di atas meja lalu memainkannya asal. "Apa bagusnya si Jeno itu sampai Lucas bisa menyukainya? Lihat wajahnya sok cantik sekali," decih Mark.

Kangmin menggeleng tak setuju. Jari telunjuknya bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan, menolak ucapan tak suka Mark.

"Matamu buta atau apa, Mark. Menurutku Jeno itu manis daripada cantik."

Chanhee dan Sanha mengangguk setuju. "Banyak yang menyukai Jeno. Wajahnya manis dan imut. Yah walaupun sikapnya itu sedikit bocah, tapi tak apa lagipula memang umurnya lebih muda satu tahun dari kita," setuju Chanhee.

Mark terdiam. Ia tidak bisa melawan teman-temannya kalau sudah begini.

Entah perasaannya saja tapi mengapa rasanya ia tidak suka mendengar orang lain menyebut Jeno manis?

 **Hate Love**

 ** _author notee:_**

yeayy, mark sama jeno ketemu di bus! duduk bareng lagi.


	3. 3

"Mark, Mark," panggil Jeno. Pemuda Lee itu mengetuk-ngetuk meja di sebelahnya pelan, berusaha menarik atensi Mark yang tengah serius mengisi soal.

Mark berdeham singkat dengan mata masih menatap buku tulis. "Apa?"

"Nomor lima belas bagaimana caranya?" Jeno bertanya.

Mark menghela napas, melirik Mark dengan mata tak suka. "Tidak tahu," ketusnya.

Mendengar jawaban dari Mark yang ketus membuat Jeno mengerjap kecil. Tidak kaget karena ia sudah biasa diketusi seperti itu.

Jeno mengulum bibirnya, tersenyum tipis lalu kembali menatap buku catatannya. Merutuki dirinya sendiri karena berani bertanya pada Mark sementara kedua matanya menatap deretan angka berhuruf itu.

Menghela napas gusar lalu mengacak rambut pusing. Menulis angka dan mencari jawaban di kertas coretan. Nihil. Tidak ada jawabannya. Bagaimana ini ia bahkan tidak mengerti apapun.

Tak mau berputus asa, Jeno kembali bertanya. Tentu saja bukan kepada Mark. Kali ini kepada Haechan. Jeno memutar kepala, menatap sejenak Haechan yang sedang menggaruk kepala.

"Chan."

"Hm? Aku sedang serius, Jen."

"Nomor lima belas. Tahu tidak caranya?"

Haechan menoleh. Berkedip lambat dengan wajah bodohnya.

"Hah? Nomor berapa?"

Jeno mengerutkan dahi. Respon Haechan sedikit membuatnya bingung.

"Nomor lima belas."

"HAH?! AKU KIRA HANYA SEPULUH NOMOR!"

Jeno tersenyum pasrah. Menahan keinginan untuk memukul kepala Haechan.

"Haha. Dasar bodoh."

Sementara itu, saat Jeno asyik bertanya ke sana kemari tentang soal nomor lima belas, Mark melirik buku paket matematika milik Jeno kecil. Kemudian, melirik Jeno yang sedang tak menatapnya. Ia memiringkan tubuhnya, menulis beberapa angka di buku catatan Jeno dan menyilang huruf kapital di buku paket teman sebangkunya itu.

Mark tersenyum tipis, melirik Jeno yang sudah memutar tubuh menatap bukunya kembali. Mark buru-buru mengatur ekspresinya. Menatap Jeno datar.

"Apa?" tanyanya sewot.

Jeno menggeleng, memandang buku paket dan catatannya bingung. Jeno tertegun, mengerjapkan kedua matanya saat melihat tulisan mirip cakar ayam di bukunya. Ia kemudian beralih menatap Mark.

"Terima kasih." Jeno tersenyum manis, menatap Mark dengan mata yang melengkung cantik.

Beberapa detik Mark terpana. Ingin ikut tersenyum dan membalas ucapan pemuda di sampingnya. Namun, ia menahannya. Raut wajah dingin itu tetap terlukis. Memilih memalingkan wajah dan merespon ucapan Jeno dengan dehaman singkat.

Pemuda Kanada itu tidak bodoh untuk tidak menyadari raut wajah Jeno yang perlahan berubah sedih. Namun, Mark terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa jantungnya berdetak kencang saat senyum Jeno hadir saat menatap wajahnya.

 **Hate Love**

"Oit, Jen," panggil Haechan.

"Hng?"

"Ingin ke kantin tidak?" Haechan bertanya pada Jeno, yang meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja, murung.

Jeno menggeleng kecil, menatap ke arah pintu kelas dengan wajah mengerut. Melirik kursi di sebelahnya yang sudah kosong. Ia menghela napas. Mark sudah pergi ke kantin.

"Aish!" Umpatan Jeno yang tiba-tiba membuat Haechan yang masih berdiri di dekatnya terlonjak kaget.

"Wai?!"

Jeno mendengus, mengusak rambut hitamnya kasar. Memandang Haechan dengan tatapan mengerikan. Jeno tak habis pikir. Ada apa dengan dirinya. Mengapa ia ingin Mark tetap duduk di situ dan tetap bersamanya?

Sial, Jeno sudah gila.

"Aku sudah gila. Benar, aku sudah gila. Pukul aku, Chan."

Haechan mengerutkan dahi bingung. Namun, tetap mengikuti perintah Jeno.

"Seperti ini?" Haechan memukul wajah Jeno kasar. Sedikit mengaduh saat ia melihat jejak kemerahan di kulit putih Jeno.

"Sakit tahu! Keras sekali sih memukulnya!" pekik Jeno sebal.

"Tadi kau yang minta!"

"Ya, jangan keras-keras dong!"

"Dasar menyebalkan!"

"Kau yang menyebalkan!"

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

 **Hate Love**

"Roti bakar, satu." Mark menyerahkan selembar uang dua puluh ribuan kepada petugas kantin. Menunggu pesanannya seraya bersenandung pelan.

Ia mengetuk-ngetuk ujung sepatunya di atas lantai. Sedikit bosan karena biasanya pesanannya tidak dibuat selama ini.

"Terima kasih."

Mark segera berjalan ke meja di sudut kantin. Tempat ia dan teman-temannya berkumpul setiap istirahat atau saat pulang sekolah.

"Yo, _wassup bro_!"

"Hey, _man_!"

Mark tertawa. Mengambil tempat di sebelah temannya yang membalas sapaannya tadi.

Namanya Lucas.

Chanhee, Kangmin, Dino, dan Sanha asyik mengobrol entah tentang apa, Mark sendiri tidak tertarik untuk ikut bergabung dengan pembicaraan mereka. Karena entah perasaannya saja atau memang Lucas, yang duduk di sebelahnya, sedikit beraura menyeramkan?

Mark menoleh pelan. Tertawa canggung saat mendapati Lucas segera menatapnya dengan senyum lebar.

"Ada apa? Auramu... sedikit aneh hari ini," ujar Mark.

Lucas tertawa, menyisir rambut coklat gelapnya dengan tangan lebarnya.

"Jadi, kudengar kau sebangku dengan Jeno. Benar, Mark?"

Sial. Mark menelan ludah kasar. Sejak kapan Lucas memiliki aura mengintimidasi seperti ini?

Mencoba menahan takut, Mark mengalihkan pandangan dari Lucas yang masih tersenyum mengerikan. Ia memakan roti bakar dan mengunyahnya lambat.

"Hmm," Mark mengangguk, "iya. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Bagaimana ia? Aku ingin tahu tentang Jeno."

Mark terdiam sebentar. Memilah kata-kata yang akan ia ucapkan sebagai jawaban. Tidak mungkinkan ia berkata bahwa Jeno itu menyebalkan, pengganggu, berisik, dan sok asyik di depan sahabatnya yang jelas-jelas menyukai Jeno?

"Eum... Jeno baik. Haha, ia baik. Sering membantuku dalam pelajaran dan akan bertanya padaku jika ia tidak mengerti," jawab Mark.

Lucas mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Menurutmu, ia cantik tidak?"

"Apa?" Mark mengerjapkan matanya kaget.

"Menurutmu, Mark, Jeno itu cantik atau tidak?" ulang Lucas.

Mark tertawa hambar. "Biasa saja," jawabnya cepat lalu menyambar botol air di atas meja yang ia tak ketahui pemiliknya. Mungkin Chanhee.

"Benarkah? Padahal menurutku, Jeno itu manis."

"Itu karena kau menyukainya, Luk. Aku kan tidak."

 _Aku membencinya, asal kau tahu, Luk_.

Lukas hanya berdeham. Menatap Mark dengan pandangan yang tak dapat diartikan kemudian tersenyum.

"Oh, begitu. Aku mengerti."

 **Hate Love**

"Dia bilang, dia tidak menyukainya."

Pemuda itu tersenyum miring, menatap ponselnya yang terhubung telepon dengan seseorang di seberang sana.

" _Mungkin saja ia jujur_."

"Aku melihatnya, Chan. Raut wajah dan matanya."

 _"Memangnya kalau ia suka dengan Jeno, itu masalah denganmu?_ "

Pemuda itu menghela napas. Melempar handuk untuk mengeringkan rambutnya ke atas kasur. "Itu bahaya."

" _Kenapa?_ "

"Kau tidak tahu kapan sahabat berubah menjadi musuh, Chan."

 **Hate Love**

author note:

haii, balik lagi sama aku. maaf lama comebacknya. sumpah, sebenernya aku itu udah ngetik draft hate love sama ff lain banyak banget. tapi karena memori hp aku full, aku dengan terpaksa delete aplikasi ini. dan saat aku install lagi, aku bingung karena draftnya ilang semua. aku gak tau kenapa dan aku jadi gak ada mood buat lanjutin. aku sendiri kayak lupa inget sama ff ini.

dan aku mencoba buat ngumpulin niat aku lagi buat lanjutin ff ini. semoga aku bisa, amin.

dan maaf pendek, hehe.


End file.
